


Coffee and Calculus

by s0r0hj0ne



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Med! John Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0r0hj0ne/pseuds/s0r0hj0ne
Summary: John was not stupid okay. He could name all the anatomical parts of the human body, each system and how it worked, he could lecture someone all day about the breakdown of enzymes and proteins, and he could solve chemical equations in a flash. He just couldn’t figure out mathematical equations.(Or the one where John pines instead of studying)





	Coffee and Calculus

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, I wrote this story a few years ago and then went back to clean it up, but although it has the same premise, it's completely different. So I thought I'll post it separately and orphan the other story. Really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also I don't know anything about biology I just made stuff up and hope that they were somewhat correct.

John was not stupid okay. He could name all the anatomical parts of the human body, each system and how it worked, he could lecture someone all day about the breakdown of enzymes and proteins, and he could solve chemical equations in a flash. He just couldn’t figure out mathematical equations.

Maths was the bane of his existence, he got by in high school with the help of multiple tutors helping him understand easy concepts and doing his assignments. (There was no way in hell that he was not going to get into a good college because of one stupid subject.)

Now, he was forced to complete this somehow compulsory core subject without help from his father’s money. He almost wished that he wasn’t disowned. Almost.

Now he sat at one of the college’s coffee shop trying to decipher this alien looking language.

John found this hidden gem quite early in his college life, it was a little nook that only a handful of students came to, and there was an unwritten rule that no one spoke unless to make an order. However, John still had a little problem concentrating on his work.

This little problem came in shape of a boy, wearing baggy clothes that accentuated his petite figure and an unironic hipster bun held up by a pencil. Like most of the other people here, he spent most of his time studying, well writing, sometimes so fast that John gets scared that he’ll become a fire hazard.

He was a relatively new regular, but ever since he made an appearance in this café, John’s worth ethic had dropped significantly.

"Alexander, if you were curious." He heard a deeply accented voice say from behind him.  
"Sorry what?", he looked behind him at the culprit and found it was Lafayette, the international student from France who worked at the cafe. 

"Alexander, the boy you were ogling at."

"I wasn't ogling at him," 

"Oh please," Lafayette said as he set down John's coffee and sandwich. " You only come here to enjoy the... view, you are not very subtle."

"Are you always this crass to your customers?"

"Only the oblivious ones," he said with a wink and left the table. 

John spared a quick glance at Alexander, to his surprise was also looking over at him. Their eyes locked for a split second, John's face flushed red with colour with the embarrassment of finally being caught staring. Alexander's face was inquisitive, and then his eyes dropped towards John's textbook seemingly searching for something. After a few seconds, his eyes fell down to his own table. He looked something up in his computer and then preceded to reconvene scribbling. 

John not wanting to come off as too creepy, tried to concentrate on finishing his sandwich. A few minutes later, he felt the table move towards him and heard a loud thump. He had been too immersed in the sandwich to notice that Alexander had left and on his way accidentally bumped into John's table dropping John's maths book. 

"I'm so sorry about that," Alexander said as he dropped down and put the book on the table and promptly left. John noticed that he had a slight accent which was barely noticeable unless you're John who kept playing those words over and over again. Which is also the point when he realised that was the perfect opportunity to talk to the boy. 

"Goddamit," he said as he thumped his head on the coffee table. 

While he was here, he might as well try and get some work done. So John took out his textbook, and to his surprise, it immediately opened to the question he was previously looking at. He noticed a folded piece of paper. 

He unfurled the paper to find some notes. John was confused he didn't remember putting any notes in this book but it wasn't his handwriting. Maybe he accidentally someone else's note from the lecture. Oh well, there's no such thing as bad notes. He examined it to realise it was the answer to the problem that he was working on. This was definitely his lucky day. 

He started folding the paper again when he realised that there was something written in the back. 

My regular tutoring fee is 40/h, but for you, I'll do it for a cup of Coffee.  
Alexander  
Ph: XX XXXX XXXX


End file.
